User talk:Doomweaver13
Pointers A level 10 ability would be the highest level of power a being could obtain. I would not go as far as to say that it is exclusive to Omni abilities, but their are few other powers that could obtain this level. Level 10 abilities are basically abilities that are without limit i.e. omni-powers, unity, boundary manipulation, and other similer powers. As a general rule I knock a power down to level 9 if the user can still die (old age or by being killed except special conditions. see Ari's Scythe. Yes a fanon power could be considered at this level. In truth I do not see the difference inbetween "fanon" powers and "real" powers. One is main stream and the other is not. =\ That's just my opinion. As of right now I couldn't give you a list of "fanon" powers that are level 10, sry. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 02:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Equipment As long as it exists in a universe that a character lives in then yes you can add equipment. If you are referring to a category. Go ahead and tag equipment with a Category:Equipment. I'll check out your abstract concepts page in a bit. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 18:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sui Generis Manipulation So I looked at the page on the superpower wiki and it was created by an unknown user. All there is to identify them is a IP adressess. Why do you need to know? --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 21:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned I think you are one of the most active members on this wiki right now. If you think we need a new category add it. Just please try to keep it limited (unlike the superpower wiki where every power has 60 categories) and go ahead and make the category page. Just click on the category and hit create page (it should as you if you want to on the category listing). Leave a small explanation of what powers are suppose to be listed their. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Whats the category to be called? --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 23:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) No Problem If you need any help with anything else just ask and I will do my best. I honored that you value my opinion, thank you. Two things real quick. One, on the Top rated users for June list you still have a vote. Just because you nominated someone doesn't mean that you actually voted. I'm just letting you know. Two, you should read this blog. I made it to make a function that everyone could use to make sure all their character, items, powers, ect get rated. Thank you again for the kind words. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 04:24, June 7, 2012 (UTC) off line I'll be offfline for the rest of this month because of school work but I'll be back and when I come back I want to tag-team with you and make an character ok? Yo I'm on line for now so please check out my newest blog and sorry for geting back to you so late Truth™.Here's the blogs link User blog:Truth™/Some new ideas - Heromainia Wiki Wiki Page You're very welcome :) Gabriel456 21:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I reallly don't know how to turn pages into blogs but you should copy everything on the page to another one Truth out. ¿Freyr? Freyr is moving currently He'll be back in a month or so. Truth™ 22:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Only reason why Raijin7 is one is because I need a temp Freyr is a Admin that is staying with us till the end and Gabe well you can ask him If he wants to give up his admin rights so you can become. From Truth™. Okay..sorry no openings... Upgrade & the other Willed? So you commented on Upgrade back when I didn't really have anything special planned with him and was just making a character that was in my head at the time but thats changed. So I was wondering if you could take a look at him and perhaps the other willed? Up to you though. SightlessReality You're an admin now Now that I am leaving I'll need someone besides my younger brother and the various other admins to improve the wiki. You asked about becoming an admin awhile ago and I thought about it; Gabe, Freyr, Raijin and, Juneran will need help making the wiki better and so I made the choice of making you another one of my admins. You are really creative {scratch that all of the users are very creative} and I have a lot of respect for you and the other users. So I wish you and the others luck on improving the wiki. Truth 16:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Truth™ Response That's ok, come on whenever you feel like it :) Gabriel456 (talk) 20:50, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it. Continue doing the good work! :) Gabriel456 (talk) 12:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Character Sheets Move your Characters to the superpower wiki in your blogs Sui Genesis How does that work? How do you CREATE yourself when you ever existed? Son of the Dawn (talk) 20:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm. All of that was VERY interesting to say the least. This state of "nonexistence" could be synonymous with being Eternal. Technically. It's perfect for my Outer Gods page. Thank you for the explanation. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 06:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Omnipotential Awakening Hello there again, fellow creator. I was just stopping by to ask you a similar question to that of Sui Genesis. What is Omnipotential Awakening? It sounds HIGHLY interesting. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 17:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) 'Ello Hello, Mr.Doom. I would be honored to help you on your Meta-Existence page as it seems to be pretty interesting. A different spin on a relatively dogmatic view of Omnipotence and/or existence would be a very nice bereavement. And your Pillowman Principle is excellent. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 12:07, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I'd be happy to help, just tell me what I need to do. Son of the Dawn (talk) 15:28, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: On Cosmic Otherness and Omnipotence The way I see it, it's like when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, by the current level of comprehension that humans have (what we label as "logic") two such forces should not exist. However, considering these are supremely transcendent beings, they operate under an entirely different set of "Rules" if they can even be called as such. So, as to prevent the utter mind-shattering screwification of the lesser beings mind, they simply surrender: The short and spoiler filled answer is: not much at all. The laws of physics would require both to have an infinite amount of mass and energy, but would not allow their velocities to change, so in theory they would simply just pass right through each other. Yawn. No catastrophic universe-ending explosions or anything like that, which is probably for the best. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 11:32, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Origin Transendence Could you explain it to me in-depth? Sounds interesting. Son of the Dawn (talk) 17:30, October 2, 2015 (UTC) You don't seem to be blocked to me. Block log even says nothing as well. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:53, October 4, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Non-conceptual aspect What is non-conceptual aspect what are capabilities meant to be like what is its nature For Prime36 Question Can Origin Transcendence lead to Self Origin Manipulation? --Son of the Dawn (talk) 15:39, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Which power is better I am just wondering which power do you think is better Sui Genesis or Absolute Existance From Prime36 Great reply I I look at Sui genesis as the reason for Absolute existance boundless control over oneself since only a being who has created themselves should have that kind of power. I think Sui genesis is better power because the user is their own Author without restrictions. Another question how does user use Sui genesis I require any use thoughts words and wishs to activate the power From Prime36 Sui genesis question Here are two questions about of Sui genesis 1. Can user make themslves be Born above and beyond any concept like Existence and nothingness 2. What would you be if you had Sui genesis if it was me I create as normal human with power to grant any wish without any restrtions Absolute Bliss For Prime36 Shades, Outer Gods, and Sui Genesis 'Ello, Doom. I came here because I had a proposition for you. As of now, I had this idea regarding the Outer Gods. Essentially, they are an ascension of a new race I am creating named the Shades which are sentient beings of whom God has removed his sustaining hand from; thus, they enter the Void. In regards to the Outer Gods, I was thinking of having the Shades escape the void thus evoking Sui Genesis as they for intents and purposes do not exist and thus become the Outer Gods. It's still a little shawdy, but what do you think so far? Son of the Dawn (talk) 00:21, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you like the concept. :D Origin Transcendence is actually an innate part of being an Outer God. Allow me to explain it like this: BraveHeart has Absolute Existence, but no matter how much he changes his characteristics or attributes, one can still find his origin as being a creation of God. Even Self Origin Manipulation falls short of achieving this true state of severance, as it is merely manipulating that which must be transcended in order to be free. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 04:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Sui Genesis and Self Oirigin manipulation I have just had a look on self origin manipulation on superpower wiki and Sui Genesis I think two powers are somewhat different example being is self origin is about changing one origin and that it sub power of origin manipulation and Absolute existance. Sui genesis on other hand variation of Omnipotence itself and self creation from Absolute nothing without any limits So what do you think is difference and if so which power would prefer myself Sui Genesis thanks Form Prime36 Back Yeah! Nice to here from you. I wasn't sure who was still on or not. It seems some stuff has changed, and some hasn't. I'm actually working on doing a bunch of stuff. I have rather big asperations for this wiki, superhero wiki too ( but that's a whole other can of worms. I'm going to grind away on this one for a while). I just made the character template page. Draft 1. I plan on making it where all you have to do is click a button and it will make new character pages with that template ready to fill out. I'm being pulled away right now, but you should definetly give it a once over and tell me if I should add/remove anything. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 22:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) So you want to help Good! Ok, well for right now I am like a chicken running around with my head cut off. I don't know the order things need to be done it or how to do them. Just that they need to be done. You don't need specific programming skills to do what i'm doning. You just need to work on your google-fu. Other wikia have good ideas and things working. I am actually using some of their ideas to make stuff work better. The best thing I could ask you to do now it to test some of the stuff I'm doing. If you really want to get more involved pick something that you think you have the time to handle and write up a blog about how you think it could work better, and shoot me the link/just let me know you wrote it. I tend to get way into doing and not into looking at who else is doing. All you need to work on something is a good idea and support. So I just added two forum posts. If you wanna help read over them and dive in. I'll get more and more accurate posts on there in the future. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 00:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Power Template No, I looked into mobile and it was kinda overwhelming. I'm going to need to find someone to work with to make all templates mobile compliant. Yeah... between Calculus 3, Numerical Analysis, Operating Systems, Mathematical Reasoning, and a 30 hr/week job I really can't do a lot of work toward reformatting everything. I prefer to design rather than grind out the study and time required to get it all converted. Soon I plan on looking into finding someone who'd be willing to do it. We will have to see. Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 17:08, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Devas Hey, Doom. I was gonna ask for your opinion about this race I have created. They are known as the Deva and their main characteristic is to transcend themselves and act freely from even their predetermined nature. They are labeled as anomolies among the realms and gained their power due to understanding that while they are indeed free agents, they where still limited by both their natures and their dependence upon their origin (God). Son of the Dawn (talk) 02:22, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Hehehe. I was hoping you would catch that similarity. You see, there are actually ''two ''ways of ascending to Outer God status. The first, as you mentioned, is a Shade escaping the Void through being declared righteous by the Darkness and exiting through him claiming some of his infinite power. The second, is for a Deva to to the point where they lose all meaning and fade into the Void, where their already immense power allows them to escape and become an Outer God. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 02:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps. That's where I got the name "Outer Gods" from anyway. Son of the Dawn (talk) 03:59, October 22, 2015 (UTC) New power ideas I just wondering do you have any new power ideas What is omnipotential Awakening what are its capabilities Prime36 Question How does a user of Sui genesis create new attributes and powers for themselves does the user do so before or after they came in being and how do it. Prime36